Visiting Eternity
by Chaos' Immortal
Summary: Ken is nervous about going to visit Omi. Shounen-ai, one-shot.


Hi everyone, I'm baaaccckkk!!! (people back away slowly) Yep, and I've bought another fanficcie for the ride!! Thanks soooo much to all the people who reviewed last time, they were all so nice! (group hugs reviewers)   
  
**Disclaimer:** Well, until my bloodline is researched and it is discovered that I am actually the long, lost younger sister of Koyasu Takehito and soul inheritor of Project Weiss, it doesn't belong to me.   
  
**Spoilers:** Probably . . .  
  
**Pairing:** Ken/Omi (swoon)  
  
**Author:** Chaos' Immortal  
  
**Rating:** Um . . . PG-13?  
  
**Warning:** There once was a bishie called Omi,  
  
Who was starting to feel very lonely.  
  
'Till along came Ken,  
  
Who was more then a friend,  
  
And they rode off on the back of a pony!  
  
**Warning (2):** I can't write poetry. Shounen ai, short, angst, fluff . . .geez, all the normal stuff, k? Oh, and this one's kinda sad - because I've felt sad this week and used that feeling for the basis of this story. This was one of those stories that just had to be written down, you know how it goes. Please review.   
  
And as we say in showbiz: On with the show. Or fic. Whatever makes you happy!

Visiting Eternity - by Chaos' Immortal

"Do I really look okay?"  
  
Yohji let out a long suffering sigh as Ken nervously adjusted the wide collar of his shirt in the mirror behind the counter. The soccer player was attired in black dress pants, and well-fitted black jacket to go with his long-sleeved white shirt that was open to his chest. He looked great. Yohji really couldn't see the problem.  
  
"Y'look fine Kenken, stop fretting."  
  
"Yeah? Well, thanks." The brunette turned to grin at his friend, then turned to the other person sitting inconspicuously in the corner. "And what do you reckon, Aya?"  
  
"It's fine." The redhead replied tersely, refusing to lower his newspaper to even look at the nervous boy.   
  
Ken frowned, apparently unsatisfied. "Are you sure?"  
  
The playboy covered his eyes in despair. It was time to use short sentences. "Ken. Listen to me . . . stop worrying. You - look - great. Really hot, in fact. Besides, Omi really won't care what you're wearing. "  
  
"I know, it's just - well, I like to look nice for him. 'Cause he's special, y'know?"   
  
Yohji smirked a little as the brunette broke out into a furious blush, suddenly becoming overly interested with the self-made bouquet of gentian and freesia wrapped lovingly in front of him. Omi no longer resided in the Koneko with the other members of Weiss, but don't think that it stopped Ken from visiting him every second day. He had a nice little place which overlooked the sea, simple looking, but the grounds and location were stunningly breathtaking, filled with blossoming sakura trees and fresh, clear air.  
  
Tying a piece of gold ribbon around the simple arrangement, Ken checked himself nervously in the mirror one more time before announcing, "Well, I guess I'll be going then."  
  
The stoic redhead in the corner lowered his paper to nod briefly, refraining from commenting on the pair of sneakers that the younger boy was wearing with his suit knowing that it would just cause the brunette to get even more flustered then he already was.  
  
Yohji's green eyes also followed the soccer player to the door of the Koneko, and as a tanned hand reached to open the door he called out, "Hey, Ken?"  
  
The brunette paused, looking curiously at his friend. "Yeah?"  
  
The normally mocking eyes had softened slightly. "Say 'hi' to Omi from me, okay?"  
  
Ken smiled softly at the emotion not normally present in the playboy. "Sure thing. See you later?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, get outta here."  
  
The bell clattered once, and then he was gone. The sound of the newspaper rustling made Yohji look up at his teammate seated across the room. Aya had placed the paper neatly in his lap and was staring out the window and up the street after their disappearing friend. Those hard, amethyst eyes were full of emotion.  
  
"He's still in love with him, after everything that happened." His voice cut through the stillness like a knife.   
  
There was nothing clever Yohji could say to such a simple, but meaningful, expression of concern for their soccer-loving teammate, so he settled for straight out honesty. "You want to know what I think?"  
  
Aya turned to face the playboy. "Yes?"  
  
"That there will never be anyone in Ken's life besides Omi."  
  
In the silence that followed, neither of them moved but remained as they were, staring out the window at the late spring afternoon, soft light spilling across the floor of the quiet shop in gentle squares of gold. Time and space seemed suspended for an eternity, until it was finally broken by a slight movement from Aya, who had reached up to touch the solitary tear he didn't even notice he had shed, winding it's way down his pale cheek.

----------

Ken strolled down the street, humming a soft tune to himself, the bouquet of flowers tucked securely under one arm, hands shoved deep into his trouser pockets. The warm, spring sun washed over him in gentle waves, warming him inside as well as out, bringing back happy memories of another spring afternoon.  
  
_A laughing, blue eyed boy skipped happily at his side as they walked down the pavement together, heading back to the Koneko, pizza carried by one of them, a pile of rented movies by the other. Blonde hair looked ethereal in the late afternoon sun, effectively distracting the brunette from the task at hand so he didn't quite see the slight raise in the pavement that his shoe caught on.  
  
Down went the pizza, in the arms of the clumsy soccer player, saving him from the inevitable impact with the concrete below. Dazed, and embarrassed he sat up trying to comprehend what had just happened, when the blue-eyed boy appeared suddenly at his side.  
  
"Ken-kun?! Are you alright?"  
  
Soft fingers like liquid silk, brushed over his face searching for injuries but only succeeded in stealing his breath from him. Caught in the moment, he raised his eyes to stare into the ones that captivated him so. He was surprised to find that a deep blush had formed over the younger boy's cheeks, and as their eyes met, those trailing fingers had come to rest lightly upon his lips.  
  
Before either of them could begin to understand what was happening, they were leaning in to meet the other gently. Soft, hesitant kisses progressed into something a little more heated before they parted, gasping for breath, smiles lighting both of their youthful faces. One small, pale hand crept into his own slightly calloused one, entwining their fingers together as the blonde boy leaned forward to whisper lightly in his ear,  
  
"Aishiteru, Ken-kun."  
  
He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as the younger boy gazed at him expectantly, nervously, worry evident in his sparkling sapphire eyes. He leaned forward to once more capture those rose petal lips with his own, mumbling his answer across them to the blonde boy.  
  
"I love you too, Omittchi."  
_  
Ken smiled to himself. That particular memory could actually go down as one of the happiest moments in his life, and more were soon to follow. Memories of places they had gone together, of precious moments snatched during their busy work schedule, of companionship and guidance through tough situations, words of comfort, words of support, words of love, heated words whispered in the depths of the night. A sense of completion. A sense of belonging. A sense of eternal happiness.  
  
Snapping out of his happy trance, the brunette turned the corner and headed up the path that led to where Omi now resided. A long, bitumen road flanked with weeping sakura trees, boughs so heavy with blossoms they creaked in the light breeze, shedding the delicate pink petals as easily as falling tears. He could see the crest of the hill in front of him, and the wide expanse of ocean beyond it, spreading into the horizon. The sun was descending quickly, spreading it's dying rays across the land, streaking the clouds with red and the water with gold.  
  
As he neared the top of the hill, Ken could see his young lover waiting for him. He was always waiting there for him when he arrived, caught forever in the brilliant light the sun was producing. A soft smile spread across his lips, as he held the bouquet in both hands, walking quickly up the crest of the hill to sit beside the boy he loved.  
  
"Hey Omittchi, sorry I couldn't come and visit yesterday but it got so busy in the shop and . . . well . . . you know how it goes."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Yeah, I know that it's no excuse. I promise I'll try harder the next time that Yohji insists the shop will be over run with underage fangirls if I'm not there to distract them."  
  
Laughter.  
  
"Oh by the way, Yohji says 'hi'. So does Aya but he didn't tell me to say 'hi', you know how he is, so I'm taking the initiative to 'hi' for him."  
  
Smile.  
  
The sun continued it's silent descent into the ocean, the air around them growing thick and dark with the approaching dusk. The warm breeze was turning cool, and Ken found himself moving closer to his lover, pulling his jacket tighter around him.  
  
"I . . .bought you these flowers."  
  
Ken picked up the blooms that had been lying by his side, forgotten, with trembling hands. Reaching over, he placed them beside the large, grey headstone he was sitting next to, smoothing the grass beneath it so they would lie flat. He felt a wetness on the back of his hand, and looking down at the small drop surprised, before realizing it was caused by his own tears.  
  
"S-sorry, " he stammered, hastily wiping his eyes with one sleeve. "I don't cry as much now . . . its just . . . somedays I miss you more then others."  
  
He managed a shaky smile before, leaning over and laying a kiss on the cold stone. Resting his head lightly against the block, he ran his hand over the delicate kanji that spelt out his lover's name, tracing the elegant lettering with a soft sort of melancholy.  
  
"I - I love you, Omi. I know I say it all the time but . . . if I don't . . . I-" He swallowed hard as the words caught in his throat, tears burning in his eyes, blurring his vision so he could no longer see his lover's name clearly. "If I don't . . . I - I feel like I've lost you completely, like there's nothing left to hold onto and I can't do that. Because then . . . because then . . . I'll lose myself."  
  
The tears came quicker now, and he couldn't stop them from flowing down his face. His hand lingered on the stone, before he brought it back gently to his side and stretched out to lay down next to the grave. The wind picked up slightly, messing his chocolate coloured hair, stirring the sakura blossoms that lay abandoned on the ground and sending them spiraling in chaotic circles. He couldn't help but let his eyes slip shut, allowing the final traces of light to pass over his prone form and across the ocean.  
  
Just before he slipped into dream, into that warm, enveloping darkness, he thought he felt the butterfly brush of lips on his forehead. He thought he heard the softest of whispers saying his name, saying that he loved him and that he was always with him no matter what happened. He could almost envision the honey blonde hair, those deep sapphire blue eyes, the comforting touch of the boy that had meant more to him then anything in the world. But he couldn't be sure, and so the darkness of sleep claimed him.  
  
Behind him, the sun dipped silently below the horizon.

----------

OWARI  
  
**Author's ranting:** Ta da! I always read fanficcie's where Ken has died and Omi is left by himself, so I thought I'd twist it the other way. I'm more then certain that it has been done before, but this is my take on it. If Ken seems overly-emotional, I did it that way on purpose because, to me at least, he seems to be portrayed that way in the series. I mean, he burst into tears when he saw Kase alive again, so yeah. Shutting up now.  
  
Oh, please review!  
  
**This is dedicated to my friend Ben, who drowned off the coast of Queensland a little over two years ago. I only wish we could have spent more time together. Miss you heaps.**


End file.
